1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to information network security. More specifically, the present invention relates to user-friendly systems for configuring wireless devices for access to restricted wireless networks.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of user authentication and security measures for wireless networks have been proposed by a number of professional organizations. These professional organizations include the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 Working Group, the Wi-Fi Alliance, and the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF). Various other groups such as wireless equipment vendors offer their own proprietary wireless security protocols. Depending on the particular source, implementing these protocols has generally been complicated, difficult to maintain, and requires a high level of technical knowledge by those implementing a particular protocol.
Another complication is that each organization may have specialized needs with respect to security for its wireless networks. For example, different departments within an organization may require different protocols. Some individuals, however, may require access to multiple networks, which requires that their wireless device be configured with multiple protocols. Further, some individuals may require access to particular networks but may not be authorized to access those networks. As such, many commercial organizations (e.g., small- and medium-sized businesses) have difficulties implementing security systems for wireless networks because of their lack of expertise and/or full-time professional technical support.
For example, a network administrator may have the requisite technical knowledge to implement such security systems but may have to configure every wireless client station individually. This is in addition to instructing each user on how to configure their wireless device to conform to certain wireless connection parameters. Further, various technical complications may arise for users and network administrator personnel including different wireless devices and interfaces, different requirements for access, and different restrictions on access.
Notwithstanding the many measures available for securing a wireless network, implementing any one of these measures may be complicated, difficult, and/or require extensive maintenance. There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved systems and methods that provide for restricted access to secured wireless networks that are user-friendly and easily maintained without requiring a high degree of technical expertise and/or ongoing technical support.